Have Your Popsicle and Eat It Too
by Lard Boy
Summary: Kurt might have a fever, but Todd's the sick one. Slashy guy-on-guy stuff ahead!


Title: Have Your Popsicle and Eat It Too  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some language, sexual situations, and poor writing. XP  
  
Pairings: Todd/Kurt  
  
Warnings: SLASH, aka boy on boy -ness. It's good, stuff, you should try it :P Summary: Kurt might have a fever, but Todd's the sick one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these sexy fellows, and it's a good thing I don't, considering you'd have to put up with a lot more of this if I did.  
  
~~~  
  
Kurt groaned softly, wriggling with discomfort in his bed. Sweat began accumulating on his furrowed brow, and the sweat that rolled down his back had already seeped through his tank top undershirt and began to soak his bedsheets. His tongue slowly caressed the long, hard object in his mouth.  
  
"Keep it under your tongue, Kurt," ordered the man to which this object belonged, Dr. Hank McCoy. He stroked the boy's forehead gently, and whispered something to the observer in the room.  
  
"He's got a terrible fever, Logan," Dr. McCoy said with great concern, pulling the thermometer out of Kurt's mouth and examining it carefully. "105 degrees Fahrenheit."  
  
"We don't have time to be lugging around a sick kid, Doc, and we don't have the numbers to risk anybody else catchin' whatever it is he's got," Logan growled.  
  
"Yes, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if Kurt were to sit this fight out." Dr. McCoy turned back to the boy in the bed. "You don't mind staying here, do you?"  
  
In response, he let out a loud, throaty cough followed by a violent sneeze that stung his inflamed lungs.  
  
The Doctor stroked the ill boy's hair gently. "We're going to need all the fighters we can get for this fight, and Kurt's absence will be a handicap to us already. We couldn't possibly afford to lose another member of the team, but I'm afraid we simply can't leave Kurt here alone in this state."  
  
"I'll go talk it over with Xavier," replied Logan, shuffling over to the bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, I suppose Kurt could benefit from some peace and quiet anyway," McCoy sighed, following Logan out the door.  
  
Grateful to be alone at last, Kurt wriggled down into his sheets and pulled a blanket over his head. If he had a temperature of 105, why was he so cold? He let out one more stinging sneeze before drifting off to sleep. 'Being sick sucks,' he concluded to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Slowly, Kurt opened his eyes. He was still congested and it still hurt to cough or sneeze, which he discovered by immediately doing both, but now he had a splitting headache to add to his list of discomforts. "At least now I'm well rested," he choked out sarcastically, wiping a trail of drool from his chin. With his two fingers he tried without victory to clean the goopy feeling in his eyes that blurred his vision. All he could accomplish was making his eyes water and getting his fingers moist with eye-goo.  
  
Sighing with frustration, he made his sluggish way to the kitchen, dragging his feet unintentionally and idly massaging his migraine. The mansion was eerily quiet. It was probably the first time Kurt had ever been here completely alone.  
  
But wait, what was that Dr. McCoy had been saying about not leaving him alone? 'Must have changed his mind,' Kurt thought. 'Besides, who would they get to come here to the mansion?' He let out another cough, and hoped they had some popsicles in the freezer to ease his aching throat.  
  
As he neared the kitchen, he heard the dull clack of someone setting a glass down on the counter. Kurt froze. Whoever was in the kitchen opened up the refridgerator door, pulled something out, and filled up his glass. Kurt wrinkled his nose when he heard no signs of the person putting whatever he took out of the fridge back in. 'Oh great, my caretaker is a slob.' His jaw dropped when he heard the person pick up the beverage's container and take two long swigs from it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt coughed, rushing into the kitchen and laying eyes on---  
  
"TOAD??!!"  
  
Todd Tolenksy wiped his mouth on the kitchen curtains and set the carton of milk down on the counter next to a full glass. "Yo, fuzzy," he said with a grin.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!!" barked Kurt, staring with wide-eyed indignation at the most unsanitary, detestable mutant he'd ever met.  
  
"No can do, man," replied Todd calmly, twirling his little finger inside his ear. "Your almighty Prof asked me ta babysit for ya. Don't ask me why he chose me, yo. I'm guessin' he's goin' senile."  
  
"That's impossible! There's no way he'd ask you to--" Kurt refrained from saying "take care of me." After all, Kurt was two years Todd's senior, so why would Todd be taking care of him?  
  
"I thought the same thing, dawg." He hopped from the counter right into a chair sitting a few feet back from the kitchen table. "He called me up on the phone, right, and Pietro answered, that quick bastard. He said to me, 'Yo, Todd, the X-Geeks got a bone ta pick with ya' an' he handed me that phone. Your Prof said, 'Yo, man, I need ya ta come to the mansion an' babysit Kurt,' an' I was like 'Why me, man? Why not one of your X-Geeks?' an' he said somethin' about could I please just do it 'cause I prob'ly wouldn't need ta do nothin' anyway 'cause you'd just sleep the whole time an' I could make myself at home and have anything in the kitchen an' watch TV an' whatever I wanted, plus he'd pay me thirty bucks, so I figured, what the hell, so here I am, yo."  
  
Kurt brought his palm to his forehead and sighed. "You talk way too much, 'dawg.'" He shuffled to the cabinet where he removed the bottle of aspirin. "You didn't drink from all the cartons, did you?" he asked, glaring over his shoulder as Todd caught a fly with his tongue and then washed it down with milk straight from the carton.  
  
"Nah, all ya got in there's orange juice, and that junk does weird shit to ya. Don't you X Geeks drink soda or nothing, yo?"  
  
"'Weird shit'?" Kurt asked, opening the fridge and removing the orange juice. "What, you mean like make you healthy?" He filled his glass halfway with the opaque orange liquid. "Sure we drink soda. But I think Bobby had the last one last night." He set the aspirin on his tongue, brought the glass to his lips, tilted his head back and downed both the juice and the pill at once.  
  
Todd was observing him with great interest, drawing a breath and watching especially closely as Kurt's Adam's apple moved under the fur on his long neck. He exhaled again as Kurt brought his head back down to its normal position and shot a very inhospitable glare at the younger boy.  
  
"Would ya mind getting me a beer outta there, man?" Todd asked hopefully, still watching with fascination Kurt's every move as the blue mutant bent over to set the orange juice back in its proper place in the refridgerator. Aside from the tank top undershirt that clung tightly to his well-toned chest and hung more loosely around his tiny waist, all he wore was a pair of dark green boxer shorts. It was more of Kurt than Todd had ever seen.  
  
"No way, 'man,'" Kurt growled, standing upright and opening the freezer. "For one, I don't need my worst enemy here at all, much less my worst enemy here completely plastered." He reached into the freezer, sneezed, and pulled out the last popsicle from the box. "Ugh, grape." He grabbed the box and tossed it in the trash can on his way to the table, where he sat down, opposite Todd. "And for two, Logan would blame it on me."  
  
Todd involuntarily leaned in closer to Kurt, so subtly that neither of them noticed it. He focused on the total of six blue fingers, working nimbly and independently to remove the wrapper from the popsicle. In the back of his mind he felt something, and several thoughts flitted through his consciousness so swiftly he didn't have a chance to figure out what they were about. All he could tell was that his mind kept repeating reassuringly yet uncertainly, 'I ain't queer, I ain't queer.'  
  
"Eh, Toad, why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked warily, noting the glassy look in Todd's eyes that were fixated somewhere below Kurt's face, a place he'd rather they not be. He squirmed uncomfortably, and wished that he weren't too ill to teleport away. "Toad?? Hello?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Todd realized how intensely he had been staring. "Oh, er, sorry, I was just wonderin' what your fur feels like."  
  
After several seconds of silence, it dawned on Todd just how much like a come-on that had sounded. "What I mean is, I was just wonderin' if it's soft like a cat's fur or if it's coarse like. . Like, uh," Todd tried to think of an animal with coarse fur, but the only kind of coarse hair he could think of was--  
  
"Like pubes, or something."  
  
Kurt blinked, his eyes wide with terror. This kid was even more of a freak than he had thought!! Did that kid just ask if his fur feels like his pubic hair???  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, yo! It was just the only kind of coarse hair-- "  
  
"Jack russel terriers have coarse hair!" Kurt shouted hoarsely, dropping his half-opened popsicle on the table. "Horses can have coarse hair!! Millions of things have coarse hair!"  
  
"Yeah, well, ya can't deny that pubes are coarse, right? Unless your's are different than mi---"  
  
"I don't wanna hear about your pubes, dude, and I don't wanna talk about mine!" Kurt whined, clapping his hands over his ears. "This is so not happening to me. . I am not sitting here talking about pubes with Toad. . ." he muttered to himself.  
  
Todd leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "C'mon, man, there ain't nothin' wrong with my pubes. In fact, everything down there's pretty nice on me, yo."  
  
"Not happening to me!" Kurt called out loudly, picking up his grape popsicle and tearing off the remainder of its wrapper. Todd laughed, and, despite Kurt's best efforts to suppress it, he found himself grinning too.  
  
Kurt brought the base of the popsicle up to his lips, extended his tongue and took a long lick, beginning at its base and slowly making its way to the tip. He repeated this motion three more times, once on each side of the popsicle.  
  
Todd glanced over at Kurt, only to find that he was eating the popsicle at long last. Todd began to make a comment about something, when he noticed something else.  
  
The popsicle shone with Kurt's saliva. A thin trail of juice ran from the tip of the popsicle down to its corner, where it hung for an instant, about to drop onto Kurt's lap. The mutant extended his tongue again, pink around the edges and dark purple in the center, and caught the drop of juice just before it fell. He licked it once more, this time much more forcefully, before sliding the whole thing into his mouth. He held it there, and Todd raptly noticed the way his jaw and cheeks moved, leading him to imagine the gentle way Kurt must have been sucking the popsicle, the way his tongue must have been caressing the popsicle's skin. 'Err, exterior,' he corrected himself in his mind. A trail of popsicle juice crept down Kurt's chin, wetting his fur, staining it, matting it against his face. . .  
  
Todd found himself sweating.  
  
Detecting Todd's eyes doing more than simply observing him, Kurt removed the popsicle from his mouth and wiped his mouth on his arm. "Err, why are you staring at me?"  
  
"You're sick, right, yo? And contagious too, I guess?" Todd asked, willing to try anything to take his mind off how erotic the popsicle thing was. 'I ain't queer,' his mind kept insisting.  
  
'Maybe not as sick as you,' Kurt thought to himself. "Ja. So what?" He extended his tongue one last time, to take another lick of the popsicle. This time, however, it was a mistake.  
  
That very same instant Todd's tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped itself around Kurt's. He dropped his popsicle on the floor in shock.  
  
Still on opposite sides of the table, the tip of Todd's tongue stroked the top of Kurt's, tasting the popsicle that caused him such arousal. Slowly Todd retracted his long tongue until their lips touched.  
  
Kurt's heart pounded in his ears. Reluctantly, (and very reluctant to be so reluctant) he pulled away from the kiss. "I'm. . I'm contagious," he gasped.  
  
"You sure as hell are, yo," Todd panted, one hand pulling Kurt's head back toward his own, the other hand groping Kurt's firm ass.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Todd," called Lance up the stairs. "Wake up, man, we gotta get to school." He sighed, and made his way up the stairs muttering something about lazy jackasses. "Todd?" he said, opening the door to the least clean of all the room in the generally filthy boarding house.  
  
A small lump in the bedsheets grunted sleepily with Todd's voice.  
  
Lance threw the covers off of Todd's head, revealing the young mutant looking paler and more ill than usual. Todd's malady was confirmed by the loud sneeze and hacking cough he released immediately.  
  
"Man, you're sick??" Lance sighed. "You lucky bastard, you can't go to school today."  
  
"Yeah," Todd choked, "but being sick sucks, yo." He rolled over and pulled the sheets back over his head.  
  
After Lance said bye and left of the room, Todd grinned and muttered, "But getting sick kicks ass."  
  
~~~ END ~~~ 


End file.
